With the advent of circuit miniaturization in the form of solid state circuit elements, there has been a long existing need for a go, no-go indicator of miniature size which can be incorporated on a printed circuit board together with the circuit elements. Such an indicator is utilized to check the electrical continuity of the circuit elements and the circuit incorporating the circuit elements. Also the indicator is used to precisely locate in the circuit a malfunctioning element. The present invention incorporates a momentary push button switch of miniature size and in the form of a dual-in-line package for mounting directly to the printed circuit board as one of the passive circuit elements. Electrical leads in the dual-in-line package provide an interruptible circuit portion contained within the package which is momentarily closed by actuating a push button to light a low power illumination device such as a light emitting diode (led) as an indication of circuit continuity. For ease in manufacture, the led and push button are mounted in a cover portion of the package, and the contacts or leads are assembled onto a base portion which mates with the cover. The inerruptible circuit is electrically isolated within the package from the led, eliminating the need for internal bridging circuitry therebetween. Instead the leads of the package project from the base portion for pluggable connection to external circuitry which is used to connect the interruptible circuit portion with the led. Such a feature allows for ease in manufacturing the interruptible circuit portion as a standard lead frame without a need for interconnecting circuitry within the package.